Troubled Relationships
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Tyler (Oakley) is in an abusive relationship with Joey (Graceffa). No one knows until Troye (Sivan) finds out and he comforts Tyler.


"_Hey y'all! Firstly, I just wanted to say sorry for not uploading a video in like…Forever. I don't know how long it's been. But um, yeah, this month has been a crazy month and I just haven't had time to upload! This is going to be a quick video. There is one thing that I wanted to tell you all. As you all know, I'm gay. If you didn't know that, then where the hell have you been? Anyways, I've never told you about my love life before but I think it's time to tell you the truth. It's been a couple of months and after talking about it for a while we decided that we wanted to just come out and say it. I'm dating Joey. Yes, Joey Graceffa. We've been dating for um, nearly 10 months. We're happy and I hope that you're okay with it. If you aren't okay with it well then, too bad. I don't really give a fuck. Okay. That's all for now. I'll have another video uploaded in a couple of days. Love you all. Have a nice life. Bye!"_

Troye sighed as he finished watching Tyler's new video. Troye had always known that Tyler was gay but he never would have expected him to be in a relationship with Joey. He didn't know that they were that close.

Troye bit his lip as he looked around the room. He reached over and grabbed his phone from his desk. He smiled when he saw that he had a text from Tyler.

Tyler: _Just got to Australia. Wanna meet up?_

Troye: _Yeah! Come to mine. Text me when you get here. _

Troye smiled as he sent the text to Tyler. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had last seen Tyler at Vidcon. They hung out for the first time but they never left each other's sides. They had even spent one of the days just talking to each other for four hours. Troye had even told Tyler that he was gay. He had never told anybody else that he was gay before but he felt like he could trust Tyler and he still did. Troye had always had the biggest crush on Tyler. He'd been watching his videos for years. He admired him even. Troye was a little heartbroken knowing that Tyler was with someone else, and not him.

Troye sat in his bed for nearly two hours before he heard his mother calling for him. Troye stood up and walked out of his bedroom. He went downstairs. He looked up and smiled when he saw Tyler standing by the door.

"Hey!" Troye said when he saw Tyler. Tyler looked up at him and returned the smile.

"Hey!" Troye walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Troye said as they hugged.

"I know. It's been too long." Tyler said. They finally pulled away from the hug.

"We have so much to catch up on." Troye said.

"And it's only been a month since we've seen each other!" Tyler said. Troye laughed.

"Do you want anything to drink before we head upstairs?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Tyler said. Troye grabbed them some Coca Cola before they finally went upstairs to Troye's bedroom.

"Sorry it's a little messy." Troye said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Oh shut up. It's not even a little messy. My room is way worse." Tyler said.

"I know. I've seen your room." Troye joked.

"Hey!" Tyler pushed him playfully. Troye laughed. They both sat down on the bed. Troye turned so that he was now facing Tyler. Tyler looked over at him.

"So, you and Joey?" Troye asked. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah." He said. He let out a sigh.

"You don't seem very happy?" Troye asked.

"No, I am, it's just…I don't know. Things are complicated." Tyler said.

"You can tell me about it." Troye said. Tyler looked at him.

"Joey didn't want to tell everybody that we were dating. We've been hiding for 10 months. But, that picture of us walking around town popped up and suddenly everybody started shipping us and were assuming that we were a couple so I finally convinced him that we should tell them." Tyler said.

"And he's not happy about that?" Troye asked.

"Not one bit." Tyler said. "But, I'm sure he'll be fine with it later." He said. "It is a big thing to deal with."

"I suppose." Troye said. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

A couple of hours have now passed since Tyler arrived at Troye's house. They had been talking non-stop and catching up with each other since he arrived. Troye had missed Tyler. He loved how he could tell Tyler anything and Tyler would give him advice about it, no matter what it was.

Now it was nearly 11 o' clock. They had completely lost track of time.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked as he looked over at Troye. Troye pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"A little bit after 11." Troye said. He looked back at Tyler.

"Oh shit. It's getting late. I should probably go back to my hotel." Tyler said as he stood up from the bed.

"Are you sure?" Troye asked as he also stood up. "You could always stay over. We have a guest bedroom."

"I would love to but all my stuff is at the hotel." Tyler said.

"Oh, right." Troye said, a little disappointed.

"I'll text you in the morning though." Tyler said.

"Sounds good." Troye said. They gave each other a hug.

"Ow." Tyler quickly pulled away. Troye looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Tyler quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Um, yeah. It's just…My arm. I'm fine." He said. "I'll see you later." He tried to walk out of Troye's bedroom but Troye quickly grabbed his arm. Tyler looked at him and blinked a few times.

"You're not fine." Troye said. He pulled Tyler's sleeve up and was shocked when he saw the big, dark bruise that was on Tyler's arm. Tyler took a deep breath as he stared at Troye. "Jesus Christ, Tyler. That's a huge ass bruise."

"It's nothing." Tyler said. "I'm clumsy. You know me." He said. He tried to pull his arm away but Troye held onto it.

"Tyler, stop lying to me. I want the truth." Troye said. "This bruise didn't happen on accident. I know I can be stupid sometimes but I'm not that stupid." He said. Tyler stared at him. "Someone gave you this bruise, didn't they?" Troye asked. Tyler didn't say anything. "Did Joey do this to you?" Troye asked nervously. Tyler still didn't say anything. "Tyler!" Troye yelled with shock.

"He didn't mean to do it!" Tyler said quickly. "He said he was sorry!"

"Bullshit!" Troye yelled. "You can't let him get away with this!"

"Forget about it, Troye! This has nothing to do with you." Tyler snapped.

"This has everything to do with me. You are my friend. You deserve so much better than this." Troye said.

"It's not like I could just stop this! It doesn't work like that!" Tyler yelled. He sighed. "Will you please let go of my arm. You aren't helping the pain any." He said. Troye quickly loosened his grip. Tyler sighed in relief.

"Sorry." Troye mumbled. "Tyler, you deserve to be with someone that loves you, not someone that hurts you."

"Joey does love me." Tyler said. "You don't know the first thing about our relationship." He said.

"Tyler, I just want you to be happy. You're one of my best friends." Troye mumbled. "But, whatever. If you say you're happy then I guess you are." Troye said. He sat back down on his bed. Tyler sighed.

"Fine." He said. Troye looked up at him. "It was Joey." Tyler said. He sat beside Troye.

"Why are you letting him do this to you?" Troye asked.

"I've tried multiple times to end it but I'm just scared." Tyler said. "I've already got enough bruises on my body. I don't need anymore." Tyler said.

"I wish I could help." He said. Tyler frowned.

"What are you talking about? Troye, you are helping." He said. Troye stared at him. "You care." Tyler said. "You being there for me is helping." Troye couldn't help but smile. "So, thanks." He said. He gave Troye a hug. They hugged for a few seconds before Tyler finally pulled away. He took a deep breath and looked at Troye. "I better get going before it gets too late."

"Yeah." Troye said. "See you later." He said. Tyler smiled and nodded. He stood up.

"Bye." Tyler said before he walked out of Troye's bedroom.


End file.
